


Bleeding in Love

by starkind



Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Whump, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Dark Knight Rises, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: “Problems, Mister Wayne?”Bruce put up his best business expression and resumed his seat at the opposite head of the large conference table.“None at all, Miss Tate. Now, where were we?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726759
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edett/gifts).



> This is the very belated, second half of the prompt given to me by the lovely Edett who asked for the following scenario:
> 
> "Also another one would be post-Dark Knight Rises where Diana and Tony find Bruce barely alive in the ocean after the bomb goes off and they resuscitate him. Then Alfred finds all 3 of them together outside the restaurant in Italy and they live happily ever after."
> 
> Including the following, canon-ignored point (which always bothered me as well):  
> "Mentions of the Joker's fate after he basically tore apart Gotham from the inside out."
> 
> Dear Edett, if you read this (I know it's been a while) - I tried to stay true to your prompt the best way I could; however, there might be some alternations to fit the storyline I had in mind. 
> 
> Oh, and in this verse, there is no 7-year-Bruce-as-a-hermit gap between TDK and TDKR. Instead, Bruce merely has been around less frequently as Batman due to the still-ongoing hunt for him as Dent’s murder (and his stable relationship with Tony & Diana ;))
> 
> NB: Title is from a 2019 track released by artist GeoM

“I can’t be there for the weekend. I’m sorry.”

Tony sighed.

“Broken record, B. That’s the third time in a row.”

“If this merger wasn’t important, I’d leave things to M&A, but I can’t.”

Bruce sounded tired and enervated on the other end, and Tony clicked his tongue in soft reproach.

“Babe, no offense, but your company’s been going at this for what – six months now?”

“Four, and you of all people should know how this works.”

Tony hummed around a spoonful of ice cream before putting the tub back into the fridge. “Just sayin, you’re missing out. They're growing so fast, she’s basically twice the size she was the last time you saw her.” This time, it was Bruce’s turn to sigh. “Tell her I’ll make it up to her.” With a push of his hip, Tony shut the fridge door and rattled around a drawer filled with cutlery.

“Nuh-uh, you tell her yourself. Better yet, get your butt here and take over on the foot-rub-front. My joints are creaking every morning.”

A soft exhale of breath that only very few people were privileged enough to know was a laugh resounded over the line. “You’re probably just getting old.” A good-natured snarl manifested on Tony’s face as he grabbed the two bowls of ice cream and headed towards the living room. “On second thought, you can rot away at Wayne Tower. Imma eat up all of your salted caramel fudge and won't have any qualms about it.”

Despite the threat, another of Bruce’s soft chuckles filled the line. “Good thing your armor is not skin-tight then.” Tony growled. “Listen, you cocky shit, don’t make me come out there and put you over my knee.” An intrigued hum. “I’d offer my desk to be bent over, but alas-” Bruce smirked upon hearing his lover swear under his breath. “Fuck, it’s been way too long since we’ve done that. You, me, your office, a locked door…”

A shiver ran down Bruce’s spine and he swallowed.

“Yeah.”

Tony then sniffed and cleared his throat, breaking the sexual reverie.

“I’ll tell our queen you’ll video-call her later, kay? Don’t work too hard. 721.”

“Please do. No promises. And 432.”

Once the call had ended, Bruce looked at the background of his phone, thumb tracing a yearning line over the two faces displayed there before the screen went dark.

The merger between WE and Miranda Tate’s company to work on clean energy was going into the closing stage, and as CEO, his presence was crucial. By now, Diana was seven months pregnant, and Bruce hated not to be able to be around her -and Tony- as much as he wanted to. With a resolute intake of breath, he pocketed his phone, buttoned up his jacket, and headed back to where a delegation of five was waiting for his return.

Miranda Tate’s piercing glance lingered on him while her two lawyers were quick to stick their noses back into their paper stacks.

“Problems, Mister Wayne?”

Bruce put up his best business expression and resumed his seat at the opposite head of the large conference table.

“None at all, Miss Tate. Now, where were we?”

She returned his vapid smile with one of her own, and Bruce obligingly flipped to page 117, like his lawyers. His mobile phone buzzed soundlessly against his chest shortly afterward, notifying him of a text message, but Bruce resisted the urge to check. It was likely Tony sending him a picture of his empty ice cream tub.

+

“Has Bruce called in already?”

Tony’s voice was muffled from where he was in the bathroom en suite, brushing his teeth after taking a shower. Diana reached for her phone on the nightstand to double-check. It was Friday evening, a little after 9 pm, and they were getting ready to spend a cozy movie night at the Tower.

“No. He’s probably still working.”

She scrolled through her latest emails, discarding a few spam mails as she went.

Tony then strolled into the room, wearing pajama pants and a gray t-shirt while rubbing at his still-damp hair. “Lately, there’s only business on his mind. And he calls me space cadet-” As if on cue, his phone started to hum on low volume. With a knowing glance at his wife, he was about to launch into a tirade when he realized the number on-screen was not the one they were waiting for. Pursing his lips, he put the device to his ear.

“Stark.”

“Tony, it’s Lucius. Has Bruce contacted you?”

Instant alarm bells went off in Tony’s head at the uncommonly hectic preamble. He threw the towel on the comforter on the bed. “We’ve spoken this afternoon, but apart from that, no. Why? What’s wrong?” At his voice and expression, Diana stopped browsing her phone and focused on him. Lucius Fox’s voice sounded breathless, his footsteps like hurrying on paved floors.

“We’ve been tricked. Wayne Enterprises has been infiltrated. They’ve stolen the nuclear reactor right under our nose. There’s chaos and police squads everywhere, but Bruce is nowhere to be found.” Tony put the phone to the other side and wedged it between shoulder and ear as he went for the built-in closet. “When was the last time you’ve seen or talked to him?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Diana getting to her feet as well, clearly disturbed by his actions and his words. On the other end, a car door slammed shut, and an engine ignited. “I sent him a text trying to warn him as soon as I noticed the theft, but he never replied once he had read it. I can’t reach him on any channel.” Tony’s eyes narrowed. 'Any channel' also implied the secured connections at the Batcave.

“Have you spoken to Alfred?”

“Yes, and he says Bruce must have been in at some point but is incommunicado ever since.”

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Tony’s eyes briefly darted out to the darkened skies of New York City.

“I’m heading over. Anything on the location of the reactor?”

“I am about to get my hands on uncompromised tech, then I’ll let you know.”

Tony knew he was heading for the cave, which seemed the wisest decision all things considered. “Stay there, I’ll be in touch.” He shoved the phone into the back pocket of his pajamas as he dug around for a pair of jeans and a sweater. Behind him, footsteps approached. “I am coming along.” Her face was grave and he inhaled. “Darl-” Diana's brows furrowed. “Don’t ‘Darl’ me. We are going out together and that’s final.”

With that, she went to open her side of the closet, pulled out a handful of clothes, and started to get changed. Face grim, Tony also did not waste any more time. They left Stark Tower half an hour later, on a Quinjet cloaked in stealth mode, destination Gotham City. Even before the jet touched down on the vast acres behind Wayne Manor, JARVIS's voice came over the speakers.

“Sir, the nuclear reactor has been activated. A detonation is about to take place in five minutes.”

A bout of adrenaline made Tony get up from the control panel.

“Locate the reactor, J. And Bruce, for that matter.”

“The reactor is currently being moved outside of the city. Mister Wayne’s last coordinates pinged forty miles outside Gotham Bay about three minutes ago. I cannot seem to get a current location.” Tony looked at his tense wife. “I am not taking you and the twins along. Bruce would never forgive me.” Diana’s gaze skimmed across the Quinjet’s tracking instruments. “Radiation does not harm me as it would either of you.”

From the way her hand curved around her belly, however, Tony knew she was angry and torn at having to stay put with regards to the safety of their unborn children. “I’ll be fine in the suit. If you stay in the Quinjet, it’ll be secure.” Tony then spun around on his heel, readying his wristband and the connected armor that was on his beck and call. “JARVIS, stand by on channel one six, I‘m going out.”

Diana swiveled around in the chair. “Once you find him-” Her voice was hoarse. With his armor already engulfing two-thirds of his body, Tony turned around one more time. “You’ll be there to pick us up.” They nodded at each other, then Diana’s eyes followed his red-golden silhouette as Iron Man disappeared high up in the sky, heading for the coast. She was quick to initiate lift-off and headed out after him, still in cloak mode.

+

'Present position: 80 miles before the detonation zone _._ We are leaving the Precautionary Area'

JARVIS sounded factual as always. Tony whooshed along the surface of the darkening ocean, an eye out on the corner of his HUD where a virtual map indicated the exact location of the fallout site. There had been no chance for Iron Man to be there in time to prevent detonation, but at least the detonation had happened as far outside of the city as possible. This, as they had come to learn, was no one but Bruce Wayne's achievement.

Lucius Fox had informed him that Bruce indeed had managed to reobtain the reactor from Tate's men, and had used a WE prototype aircraft to dispose of it. JARVIS's additional search parameters established that Bruce had ejected from the aircraft somewhere close by, which at least ensured he, too, had remained at a safe distance from radiation. Locating him still took time without any further electronic pointers.

There and then, Iron Man went from horizontal to vertical and held up a gauntleted palm. “Drop the anchor, darl. Radiation’s going up and you’re gonna stay put.” Tony felt a shudder as the jet manifested itself out of nowhere, hovering above sea level. “I can feel him, but his signal is very weak.” Her voice sounded tinny and worried over the speaker. Three screens started to turn from orange to red inside his HUD.

'Warning: Unlit derelict vessel adrift in vicinity.'

Tony strained to look out into the dark of the ocean. Below sea level, sinking fast in the swirl of choppy waves, his eye sensors spotted the remains of a gigantic turbine. “JARVIS? Close perimeter search. Anything that resembles Bruce’s vitals. Make it fast.” From her seat at the jet’s controls, Diana watched how Tony’s armor then took a sharp turn and dove headfirst into the churning, dark sea, disappearing from sight.

After several dreadful moments, she got to her feet with one hand around her belly and the other clawing into the back of the chair as the seconds dragged on.

“Please, Hera, I beg you...”

Eventually, Iron Man rose from the depths of the ocean with a dark figure in his arms. Without ado, Diana pressed a button and stepped towards the open hatch, narrowing her eyes at the spraying mist of saltwater which the Quinjet’s turbines were gushing up into the air.

Soon, Tony was back aboard, leaving dark, damp spots on metal panels as he gently lowered his unresponsive cargo onto the floor. Bruce’s cowl was gone, as were his boots, gauntlets, and cape. His skin held a ghostly pallor with lips tinged worrisome blue and slack facial features. Diana lowered herself onto her knees and brushed away strands of wet hair from his forehead while feeling for a pulse. “How is he?”

Tony flipped the faceplate up, worry written all over his face. “JARVIS diagnosed an abdominal wound as well as moderate hypothermia." Diana nodded and got to her feet, albeit with difficulty. “Get him out of the suit, I’ll get us out of here.” While Tony started to work on taking off the plated parts of the Batsuit, Diana reclaimed the controls. She did a 180° turn and headed back towards the coastal line with high velocity.

“Ma'am, Sir - a complete power outage in Gotham has occurred seconds ago. Likely a sabotage act.”

JARVIS's voice prompted her to release the acceleration shifter. “Are they still out there? The people behind the whole... heist?” Tony briefly looked up from where he had peeled off yet another part of Bruce’s body armor. “We don't have time to find out. Let Gordon deal with it. Head for the bay, I have an idea.” Diana cast him a questioning glance. Tony’s mouth quirked.

“New Horizons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 721? 432?  
> Tony and Bruce are adorable dorks alright:  
> https://www.cyberdefinitions.com/definitions/721.html


	2. Chapter 2

In what could only be described in a spontaneous, infatuated decision, Tony had gifted his friend-turned-lover a 147'5" motor yacht for his last birthday. Ever since then, Bruce was the proud owner of the ‘New Horizons’; a luxury vessel that was permanently anchored outside of Gotham Bay. Getting there took them less than ten minutes.

With the cold body of his lover in a bridal carry and wrapped in several coarse rescue blankets, Tony headed for the master cabin. Once Diana joined him, equipped with a first aid kit as well as a thermos filled with hot, sugared tea, they inspected the sluggishly-bleeding wound. Diana put the thermos aside and opened the first-aid kit. While Tony dismantled, she started to clean and dress the wound with gentle, expert fingers.

Getting Bruce to drink something proved to be an insurmountable task. Diana eventually gave up, frustration evident as she dabbed at the liquid which ran down his chin and cheeks, staining the pillowcase. “This does not work. We have to use another way to warm him up.” With a resolute tug, she slipped out of her clothes and got under the blankets. Tony stared at her for a second, baffled, before she urged him on to join her.

“I’d enjoy this under entirely different circumstances, and I bet so would you, wouldn’t you, Bboy.”

He grumbled as the ice-cold skin of his lover made contact with his. They wrapped themselves around him from each side, spooning him to transfer as much body heat as possible. Especially Diana radiated warmth, and with Bruce pressed up against her back, lying on his uninjured side, a cold arm draped lifelessly over her waist, she hoped the closeness to his unborn children provided comfort even if he remained unresponsive.

At some point, JARVIS‘s soft electronic voice then chimed up into the quiet of the cabin. “Mister Wayne’s core temperature has risen from 89°F to 93°F.” As if on cue, Bruce began to shift. From behind him, Tony tightened his embrace. Diana slowly moved until she was lying flat on her back turning her head to press her lips against a cool temple. “Easy, beloved, you’re with us.”

Bruce exhaled with an underlying sigh and pressed his face into the pillow. He remained apathetic, but when he apparently drifted off again soon after, JARVIS ensured them it was real sleep and not unconsciousness. It was a scant 45 minutes later that Tony woke from his uneven slumber to low groans and restless movements. Rolling over, he saw Diana was awake as well, leaning over the tossing form in their midst.

She put her hand against Bruce's forehead to which his brow furrowed, even if he remained unconscious. When she took her palm away, her face twisted with concern. “First he was like an iceblock, now he’s burning up.” Tony peeled the blankets back to reveal reddish spots on the bandages around Bruce’s midriff. “These need to be changed.” He scooted towards the edge of the mattress and disappeared into the nearby lavatory.

Diana kept on stroking her lover’s fevered brow when two eyes blinked open, unfocused at first until they found hers. “D… did it work?” With tender fingers, Diana brushed some strands out of his face. "Yes. Gotham is safe. You fought well, Beloved. You always do." He smiled, though there was a desperate notion to it. “And yet-” She shushed him with a gentle kiss on chapped lips. “Go back to sleep." His answer was a soft exhale.

When Tony returned with fresh gauze and a wet rag, Bruce was fast asleep once more.

+

The soft sound of lapping water was the first thing he noticed. Memories came back soon after, and Bruce held onto the soft, soothing sounds before cracking an eye open. He was bundled up under two blankets, feeling sore and sweaty. On closer examination, he also was fully naked and reeking of sulfur and seaweed. Raising his head, the first thing he saw was an organic-shaped window and the vastness of the sea behind it.

He made a move to push himself up, only to wince at the spike of instant discomfort that shot from his stomach area. Breathing through the pain, Bruce slowly rolled onto his back and ran tender fingers over his torso until they encountered gauze. His mouth felt dry and he blinked the room back into focus. It was the master cabin of a ship, which seemed oddly familiar until Bruce realized it was his own superyacht.

The exuberant gift had resulted in a hearty argument between the two men, but back in February, on his birthday, Tony had remained relentless. “Nope. Nu-uh. No returns. You’ll keep her. I wanna be able to be naked with the both of you where no paps or sullen Gothamites can spot us when we’re sunbathing.” Sounds from the left then brought Bruce back to the present.

“Look who’s awake. Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

The warm, familiar baritone made him flicker his eyes to where the other man stood in the doorway. Relief was written all over Tony’s features, and from the looks of it, exhaustion was close behind. He stepped into the room to sit on the mattress, next to Bruce’s hip, eyes never leaving his lover. “How are you feeling?” Bruce seemed to debate scooting into a sitting position but decided against it when the pain flared up again.

“Like I’ve had the flu. And got stabbed in the gut.”

He spotted a bundle of clothes on the floor next to the bed and made a half-hearted attempt at grabbing it. Tony was faster. After handing him a shirt, he pressed the inside of his forearm against Bruce’s forehead. “Fever’s gone down, finally.” Tony then cupped Bruce’s unshaven cheek before he drew back. “Next time you’re getting a harebrained idea like that, please consult with your spouses first. Should've been in the prenup.”

Bruce pulled the shirt over his head with slow, careful movements. It turned out to be one of Tony’s t-shirts and, thus, was a little too small in the chest. “There wasn’t enough time.” He grimaced at the tight fabric around his midriff. “I need to use the restroom.” Tony went to fetch him a pair of soft sweatpants and was adamant about helping him into them, so Bruce complied, glad for not having to jostle around too much.

“Diana?”

Straightening up, Tony regarded his lover's drawn face.

“Upstairs, slightly cranky. I'd say it's the hormones. Or having to fish her hubby from the bottom of the ocean. You decide.” 

He hovered close by as Bruce got to his feet with achingly-slow motions. “Shouldn’t have brought her along.” Tony clicked his tongue. “Please go and tell our wife that. To her face. I've always loved your bravery. That'll make a great epitaph, by the way.” Bruce grimaced again, but then there was Tony’s shoulder to lean against, and they slowly inched their way over into the adjacent lavatory.

+

On the upper deck, Diana sat with her legs up on the couch element, head propped up on one fist, staring out at the sea. When her lovers entered the salon, she put her feet down and rose to meet them. Bruce accepted her hug with caution, more concerned about her belly than his injury. When she pulled back, Diana left her hands around his neck, thumbs stroking along his jawline. “Beloved, how are you?”

Her eyes were troubled, and he saw the same exhaustion in them in that he had seen on Tony. His lips quirked. “I'll be fine. How are the twins?” Reproach shone back at him. “Worried about their father and his heroics.” Bruce glanced to Tony who pulled a face saying ‘You’re on your own, pal’ before focusing back on Diana’s austere expression. His palm came up to smother the frown between her brows and caressed her cheek.

“Worrying you was never my intention.”

He paired it with an attempt to get a brief kiss and was granted his wish. Behind them, clinking sounds erupted. “Yeah, well, heading out to detonate a nuclear core at sea somehow seems like just the thing to worry us, B.” Tony’s voice was bordering on cynical as he helped himself to a crystal tumbler and a decanter from the ship’s open bar. Bruce and Diana briefly locked eyes, before Bruce cleared his throat.

“You’ve done the same.”

“That was different.”

“Was it?”

Tony nodded, eyes staying on to where he was pouring himself a generous amount of amber liquid. “Yes, because I owe people for who I used to be. You? You don’t owe these people, Bboy. Not a fricking thing, and yet you went to risk your life in the blink of an eye.” Tony's voice was fervent and it prompted a meek smile from his lover. “That’s not the point. It doesn’t matter if it is Gotham or New York or any other place.”

With vigor, Tony slammed the crystal stopper back on the bottle. “But it was Gotham, is Gotham, and always will be Gotham for you. The same city that took so much out of you, away from you. The city that executed that pathetic, crazed clown for his crimes last year even though you fought on having him institutionalized.” Bruce narrowed his eyes, tense all of a sudden. “What are you trying to say?” Tony downed half of his drink.

“I’m saying: You’re wasting yourself on them, B. You’re wasting your time, your energy, and your strength. And it fucks me up to see you draining yourself and getting nothing good in return!” At that, Bruce went over and took the tumbler from his tight grip to replace it with his hand. "I am not. Because I've got you. You give me strength. Both of you." His voice was a deep rumble that made Tony squeeze his hand tight.

Bruce squeezed back, the callouses inside Tony's palm a familiar sensation. When he glimpsed at Diana and extended his other hand, she took it without hesitation and interlaced their fingers as well. Bruce’s eyes then locked onto his lovers. "And no matter what, I can and will endure because of you. All of you." Diana moved their joined hands to come to rest on her very prominent belly. “We need you with us. By our side. Always."

He licked his lips and tried to swallow against a still parched throat. "You have me." Tony then poked him in the chest, albeit gently. “Prove it. Italy. The Amalfi coast. For you to recuperate and for us to pamper Diana senseless.” Bruce looked at him, skeptical. “That’ll take at least two weeks by boat.” With a shrug, Tony continued to trace patterns on his lover's shoulder. “Yeah, so? We’ve got nowhere to be, do we?”

Bruce looked down at Diana's belly and their joined hands resting upon it. “What if-?” She smiled at him with affection. “They are not ready yet, Beloved. Don’t worry. Let us set sail.” His eyes turned softer like they always did when he was allowed to touch her. His fingers spread in a caress.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo for the superyacht:  
> https://www.superyachts.com/luxury-yacht-for-sale/atom-1450/
> 
> There might be a mini-epilog including Alfred, but I haven't produced anything worth posting, so let's see...


	3. ~Epilogue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised mini-logue feat. Alfred & Italy

“Un Fernet Branca per favore, signor.”

Alfred thanked the waiter who put a small glass of liquor in front of him. He folded the newspaper he had been reading in and placed it aside in favor of leaning back and regarding the scenery. It was a pleasant, sunny afternoon, and the café overlooking the piazza was filled with people enjoying a day out and about.

After having received a call three weeks earlier, the butler had flown out to Naples, Italy, in a private jet courtesy of Stark Industries. A suite at the Grand Hotel Vesuvio had been waiting for him when he arrived, overlooking the harbor. Tony Stark had been insistent over the phone, told him everything was under control, and that they would meet him there in a little while. Alfred had known then something had happened.

Gotham City was in an uproar ever since the fateful attempted heist of Miranda Tate and her henchmen. Lucius Fox had filled him in on the inofficial details best way he could, but not even he knew anything about the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne. When the butler had inquired about his protege, Tony had told him everybody was doing fine, and that Alfred please not worry.

Needless to say, Alfred had worried all the way to Naples, and not even the beauty of the Italian countryside had been able to distract him from his nagging fears.

Earlier this morning, a bellboy from his hotel had delivered a message, asking Signore Pennyworth to come to the Caffè Gambrinus around 4 pm. Alfred had shown up half an hour too early, anxious and on edge, and thus had decided to calm his nerves with a digestif after a light lunch.

“There he is!”

At the exuberant exclamation, Alfred cast his eyes towards the people approaching his table. Tony Stark was leading the way, dressed in a black t-shirt, tan shorts, and white sneakers. A pair of sunglasses sat on his nose, and his white teeth shone out of his tanned face as he smiled brightly.

He was followed by Diana Prince, looking radiant in a casual, flowy striped dress with frontal buttons, which did not hide the fact that she was undoubtedly very far along in her pregnancy. A large floppy hat was upon her head, and a pair of low espadrilles sat on her feet.

Upon laying eyes on the third person in tow, Alfred exhaled with relief and got to his feet.

Bruce Wayne, in a navy button-down, blue shorts, and grey moccasins looked well-rested, with a light tan and his cheeks and chin covered in a slight stubble. The butler first greeted Diana, then Tony before turning to his protege. “Master Bruce.” Before said man could comment on how Alfred had not called him that ever since turning 21, the butler clasped him by the shoulders. “ I am glad to see you alive and well, Sir.”

Wayne’s eyes softened and he put a hand on his butler’s forearm. “Good to see you, too, Alfred.” In the meantime, Tony had made sure Diana was seated properly and now waited until the other two men had sat down as well. He took off his sunglasses and hung them inside the v-neck of his shirt before he looked at the menu hanging on the wall of a nearby stone pillar, written in stylized letters on a chalkboard.

“Allora, cosa prendiamo?” [So, what are we getting?]

Pleasant surprise flickered over Alfred’s face. From the way Bruce looked at his lover with equal astonishment, he, too, had not heard him speak in a foreign language before. Tony caught their gazes and gave a cheeky smile. “Andiamo. My mother wasn’t half-Italian for nothing.” Diana glimpsed from Bruce’s rather smitten expression to her other spouse and took his hand.

“Then you will have to teach the twins, too. They should speak their grandmother’s native language as well.”

He responded by raising their joint hands to his mouth and putting a kiss to the back of hers.

“Certo, amore.” [Of course, love]

A waiter circled past them, and they took the chance of ordering two double espressos for Bruce and Tony, a decaf americano for Diana, and a bottle of mineral water for their table. Upon Alfred’s question on the circumstances leading up to their trip, Tony leaned back, put one ankle over his other knee, and gave a lazy smile. “Let’s just say Bruce can consider himself lucky to not only have us, but also that splendid vessel." 

Jaw twitching, Bruce waited until they each had been served their beverages and threw his lover a pointed look. "In the future, please keep your lavish gifts to yourself." Diana made a tutting sound, busy stirring a bit of cream into her cup. Tony's smile remained unaffected. "If you keep out of trouble, I just might." With a wink and the smallest of air-kisses, he made a move to reach for his espresso. Alfred raised his glass.

"To good health and new horizons then; literally and figuratively."

**La fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s look:  
> https://i.styleoholic.com/2015/04/a-black-tee-tan-shorts-white-sneakers-for-a-stylish-and-simple-summer-or-vacation-look.jpg
> 
> Bruce’s look:  
> https://i.styleoholic.com/relaxed-yet-stylish-men-vacation-outfits-4.jpg
> 
> Diana’s look:  
> https://seraphine.co.in/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/Adalia_Stripe_03.jpg


End file.
